


Eastern Ireland- my good mama

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4218885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgause is very worried because of Morgana's sudden sickness. What does the visit of the doctor reveal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eastern Ireland- my good mama

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from John Denver's "Take Me Home, Country Roads", according to Katie McGrath's birthplace.

Morgause was worried - Morgana wouldn't admit it, but Morgause knew she felt sick... every night she heard Morgana hurrying to the toilet... then she disgorged and slowly moved back to the bed... more like crawled than walked. Morgause couldn't take it anymore - despite Morgana's denial she brought her to the doctor's... now she was sitting in the waiting room... What could have possibly gone wrong? thought Morgause... she started to think over... I could share my kidney, liver or heart... but what if Morgana needed a lung? I cannot offer you my sick lung... What if we find nobody? Morgause was up to burst into tears.  
The door of the surgery opened. Morgause hurried to help Morgana walk to the chair. When Morgana sat, Morgause wiped her tears and hugged Morgana's shoulders. Morgana held her hand in hers and then she hugged Morgause as well: "Hush, hush, darling. I'm okay. I'm fine." Morgause rose her teary eyes to Morgana: "What's wrong? I know you are sick every night. What's wrong?" Morgause looked at the doctor: "What can I do?" Doctor just smiled: "You have to take care of miss Pendragon. Be very careful."  
Morgause felt confused, so she looked into Morgana's eyes again. Her eyes were smiling. "What's going on, my dear?" Morgana moved closer to her ear and whispered. Morgause didn't understand: "Please?" The doctor didn't endure and offered Morgause his hand: "Congratulations, mom." Morgause was stricken and even more confused. What? Another look into that deep green eyes. Morgana just nodded: "We've done it. I'm pregnant." With this Morgana kissed Morgause's lips, stained with tears, still motionless as she was slowly getting it.  
"You mean..." Morgause whispered... "we're gonna be mommies?" Morgana shown one of her conjuring smiles: "Yes. We're mommies." Morgause felt happy like never before. "Darling... we're..." "Yes. We are. We made it." "Oh, dear...", started Morgause, slowly putting her hand on Morgana's belly. "Be sure I will keep you - both - a national treasure." And their lips clung into each other's again. What is her name gonna be? Or his?


End file.
